The present invention relates to a food material shaping cutter for cutting food material into a shaped body composed of an outer covering layer and an inner filling, and more particularly to such a food material shaping cutter which is practical for cutting food material of different elasticity into a spherical body as well as a cylindrical body.
Various apparatus have been disclosed for shaping a spherical body. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,678; 4,767,304; 4,734,024. According to these disclosures, cutter members slide on each other to shape a spherical body consisting of dough crust and a filling from a continuously fed cylindrical body. Each of the cutter members has a tapered portion adjacent to an edge formed at the corner where two adjoining slide surfaces meet. Because the top and bottom side walls of the edge slope at a sloping angle, the sloping top and bottom side walls give little pressure to the fed cylindrical body when cutting, and the filling tends to be exposed to the outside.